


Onsen

by Kibasdaydreams



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bonding, BrOT4, Brotherhood, FFXV week 2, FFXV week 2 day 7, Friendship, Gen, Onsen, free prompt, not yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibasdaydreams/pseuds/Kibasdaydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys take some time to relax together in the onsen of a quaint little inn.</p>
<p>There, they begin to reveal just how much they value and care for one another...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onsen

**Author's Note:**

> Because the image of our beloved Chocobros naked in a hot, steamy onsen and discussing their feelings was just too appealing.
> 
> Originally for FFXV week 2 day 7 on Tumblr (Free prompt). Constructive criticism is welcome, but please don't be nasty. I might review this at some point since I didn't have much time for editing when I posted it. Feel free to follow me on Tumblr: http://kibasdaydreams.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoy and please comment!

“Ah, it’s so nice that we found an inn with an onsen,” Prompto sighed in pleasure, sliding himself further into the steamy hot water until his head just remained above the surface. “My muscles are killing me…”

“Mmm, yeah this was a great idea,” Gladiolus murmured happily from Prompto’s right side, his arms folded behind his head.

Ignis nodded in agreement next to him, choosing to savour the moment’s silence as he folded his own arms across his chest and shut his eyes in ecstasy. He really did need this; the few extra gil for usage of the inn’s onsen was totally worth it though he had argued against it at the time due to their limited funds. His friends had been rather insistent though for some reason and had refused to back down. Even Noctis had been in favour of the onsen, which was odd because as far as Ignis recalled the prince had never been overly comfortable of the lack of clothing involved, or the heat of the water. He really couldn’t bring himself to attempt to deduce the reason behind it – not with this wonderful warmth that overwhelmed him, body and soul…

Noctis had chosen to remain silent as he sat as far away as he could from his best friend’s left side without appearing rude. He was never very fond of being so… exposed in front of others, even his closest friends, and recoiled whenever his bare skin touched another’s. Plus, he couldn’t stand the heat very well; it often made him feel faint. 

But there was no denying the way his friends’ eyes had lit up in glee when they found out about the onsen (even Ignis, though he tried to hide it), and Noctis didn’t want to disappoint them as he knew full well that if he refused they’d drop it immediately. They’d been through so much because of him; they were tired and wound up from their journey’s trials and tribulations, so he figured he could put up with the onsen for their sake. He owed them that much, at least.

“Hey, I’ve got an idea!” began Prompto, interrupting Noctis’ musings as he suddenly sat up. “Let’s all share what our favourite thing about this trip has been! Iggy, you first!”

“My foraging and cooking skills have improved vastly since the beginning of this expedition,” said the bespectacled man, keeping his eyes closed. “I feel most satisfied that I have been able to learn and improve so that I may be of better service to you all.” A pause. “Also, the feeling of witnessing the happiness of those you care for when they taste delicious meals is extremely pleasing. It encourages me to strive for excellence in the kitchen.”

“Aw, Iggy, I didn’t know you liked us that much!” joked Gladiolus, poking him in the side with his elbow. Ignis simply waved him off although he had noticeably reddened, but whether or not that was simply from the heat was another matter entirely.

“My favourite thing has been taking all those photos!” Prompto piped up. “I’ve gotten so much better at it, and I’ve got some pretty amazing shots. I was hoping that when we finish our journey I’d make a whole album full of all our photos for every one of us, so we’d always remember each moment like it was yesterday. Ah, speaking of which, say ‘cheese’!” he finished as he took out his camera (from where exactly, no one was sure), and snapped a photo of the group. “What about you, Noct?” he asked, turning the attention of everyone on to the prince. Even Ignis had opened his eyes, intent on hearing his answer.

“… The company,” was the mumbled reply. However, Noctis went on, “I… could never have made it this far without you guys. If I were on my own, I’d definitely be lying dead in a ditch right now, or I might have been captured by Niflheim. You could have easily left me at any point, and I wouldn’t have blamed you for it. Lucis has fallen, so none of you are obligated to remain with me anymore, nor would you be punished for abandoning me. But you didn’t leave. You stayed. Through everything – the good and the bad. 

“No matter what, you guys stuck it out with me. And you never complained or anything. You never asked for anything from me. I mean, anyone with half a brain would just hand me over to Niflheim, and collect the reward, but you guys have always been so stupidly loyal to me, and I’m rambling, aren’t I?” He sighed. “The truth is,” he mumbled, so quietly that the others had to strain their ears to hear him. “There’s no one I’d rather make this trip with than you guys.”

“Noct… wow, just wow…” Prompto sniffed, wiping a tear from his eye. “That was so nice.”

“Quite,” Ignis confirmed as he made to push his glasses further up his nose, having forgotten that he had taken them off beforehand in all the emotion.

“You’re damn right, we’re stupidly loyal,” Gladiolus chimed in. “You’re like a brother to us, Noct. We’ll always be there for you.”

“So, Gladio, what’s your favourite thing been?” Ignis queried. Everyone waited with bated breath, eager for a sneak peek into the taller man’s soul.

“Cindy,” he answered.

“… Cindy?”

“Yeah, she’s a real fine woman. Beautiful, smart, good with cars – everything a man could want in a wife, really.”

“Wife?”

“Hey, I’m not getting any younger! There comes a time when a man’s gotta settle down.”

“What if she doesn’t like Coleman?” asked Noctis.

“What if Lady Lunafreya doesn’t like your favourite games?” he countered.

“Aw, don’t be mean, Gladio!” Prompto cut in. “Noct was just crying back there!”

“I was not crying!” Noctis huffed indignantly.

“You were too!”

“Was not!”

“You two are far too childish,” Ignis chided, irked at how they chose to ignore him and instead began to splash one another with the scalding hot water, shrieking in pain and laughter intermittently.

“Lighten up, Iggy,” said Gladiolus. “This is the most fun we’ve had in ages!” 

He couldn’t help but agree.

After all, it had been a long time since they’d seen Noctis this animated and carefree. 

As long as he was happy, so too were they.


End file.
